


Of course he's a little-

by stupidsensitivecoward



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsensitivecoward/pseuds/stupidsensitivecoward
Summary: Arthur runs home, crying. Tommy's there, and belatedly realises he's a little.
Kudos: 4





	Of course he's a little-

Arthur barrelled through the front door, sprinting up to his room. Tommy, who was sat comfortably at the table, shot up and chased after him. Both of them thundered up two steps at a time on the wooden stairs, and Tommy was closing in.  
Arthur made it to his room milliseconds before Tommy, slamming his door behind him.  
“Arthur, come on. Open the bloody door,” Tommy said, rapping his hand against the bedroom door. Arthur, tears finally spilling down his cheeks, collapsed against the wall. He slid down to the floor and began to sob.  
“Arthur!” Tommy yelled, quickly growing more concerned. Why the bloody hell was Arthur crying?  
It was no more than two minutes before Tommy decided that enough was enough.  
“Arthur, I’m coming in,” he said softly. Arthur startled at this, immediately fumbling to stand up. Whilst Tommy gave him a few seconds to recompose himself, he furiously swiped at his face, doing nothing but smear his tear tracks. The door was gently pushed open and Tommy slipped into the room.  
‘Why did I not get a lock?’  
“Arthur, hey,” Tommy hushed, pulling Arthur into his chest. Arthur, who had barely managed to reign his cries back in seconds before, snapped, letting out ugly noises. Tommy held Arthur close – the elder’s height was awkward, but they made it work.  
Arthur seemed to shrivel in on himself, bawling into Tommy’s shirt. Tommy noticed Arthur’s flat cap still sat lazily on his head. Arthur whined as Tommy stole it and placed it on the chest of drawers adjacent, but did nothing but cling to the thin fabric of Tommy’s loose fitting shirt. He attached himself as if Tommy were his lifeline, and, in that moment, it felt like he was.   
Arthur thought he was going to be okay. There was a moment where Tommy thought that too, as Arthur’s sobs began to subside and his grip loosened, but the moment was snapped like a twig when Arthur remembered how useless he was. His breathing picked up again, this time worse than before. Tears and snot streamed down his face as Tommy placed a heavy-set yet gentle hand on the nape of his neck. He carefully brushed his thumb up and down, tracing Arthur’s pale skin. He let out tiny, hushed whispers in an attempt of soothing Arthur.   
Arthur’s crying slowed to snivelling after a few minutes of the two sat on the grimy floor together, and Tommy leaned back from their embrace to meet Arthur’s eye. Arthur stared back with wet, wide and juvenile eyes, puffed up and swollen from upset. Tommy wiped at Arthur’s tear-stained face, then stopped to stroke his rosed cheek.  
“You’re alright, buddy,” he said convincingly enough that Arthur, in his young state, believed him. “You’re feeling pretty stressed out, aren’t you?”  
Arthur, eyes still fixed on his big brother Tommy, nodded shakily. His fingers inched dangerously closer to his mouth, and Tommy contemplated pulling them back. He thought again - Arthur was distressed enough as it was. He let it be, watching endearingly as Arthur chewed lightly his fingers.  
“Come on, Arthur. What happened?”  
Arthur shook his head. He let out a squeak, somehow managing to tighten his muscles even further. Sighing, Tommy rocked Arthur back and forth a little. It seemed to work, as soon enough, Arthur let out a tiny yawn. Tommy chuckled lightly, moving to stand up.   
“Come on, Arthur. Let’s get you into bed, aye?”  
Arthur didn’t respond, standing up and following Tommy over to the bed.  
Arthur watched silently as Tommy unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, slinging it onto the dresser alongside his cap.   
“Into bed, Arthur,” Tommy encouraged. Arthur tiredly stumbled towards the bed, making Tommy smile. “Come on. We’ll talk in the morning.”  
Arthur nodded, too sleepy to say anything. Tommy pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in. He turned to leave, but Arthur mumbled a small ‘stay.’  
Tommy couldn’t resist. He took off his waistcoat, leaving his shirt and trousers, and slid under the duvet next to Arthur. Arthur quickly huddled up to him, with a little dog stuffie sandwiched between him and Tommy. Tommy smirked as he looked down at it, absent-mindedly carding his fingers through his brother’s hair.  
“Night, buddy.”  
Arthur murmured something unintelligible, a soft smile playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know there isn't really much 'little' content, but I just like the idea of Tommy comforting Arthur for once lmao


End file.
